


Overtaking

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one stop a Blue Mage from using their powers, when it's the powers they use that they become addicted to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtaking

It was almost as if a dementia of sorts took over her mind every time she used her Blue Magic skills. She felt a bit more lost inside the waves of power, the strength that it brought with every calling. The more damage the magic did, the bigger the rush. 

There were studies done about the use of GFs and memory loss. It was considered to be a "small thing" in the face of another Sorceress War, "an acceptable loss", they said. There were not studies done on Mages, the powers they possessed, or what those powers did to the Mage in question.

Those closest always noticed the changes first; the personality change, the slight changes in appearance - small things that others would overlook. When Xu first noticed them, the blonde waved it off as just being a bit exhausted from battle and Xu understood it, accepted it.

Xu had suggested keeping a notebook of what Magic was used and how Quistis felt after using each spell, especially something sinister like Degenerator. Quistis agreed and ended up writing long entries on each experience. Entries filled with detail and emotion, despite her detached Instructor manner. 

The writing slowly became random words tossed together, the only semblance seen was if one squinted or reread it in a flu induced delusional state. It became unraveled and chaotic.

Eventually others noticed. Especially when going into battle with her. The madness was overlooked, chalked up to experience and Quistis got to enjoy the power that thrummed through her when she used the Magic. She used it more and more in battle, her whip forgotten at her hip. Soon, it was noticed that she would go looking for pointless battles just to continue to use her Mage abilities. 

Xu found more and more often that she would wake in the middle of the night and find Quistis gone from their bed. Xu would wander down to the Training Center and find a flushed and giddy blonde standing over the still warm body of a freshly destroyed beast. She caught the wild look in her lover's eyes and feel lost, helpless even. Quistis looked at Xu but didn't see her - power hungry eyes were all that she saw, not the cool and serene blue of intelligence and wit. 

How does one stop a Blue Mage from using their powers? Xu had no answer as she turned away.


End file.
